ponitwitterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lazule
Lazule is a young baby dragon taking her first steps outside her comfortzone of Cloudsdale and exploring Equestria on a quest to find the perfect pony to share her life of servitude with. Her exact age and maturity level isn't quite known, but she's fairly sure she's older than she looks. And acts. And seems. Her twitter account is at @dragonlazule. Basics Lazule was named after the gemstone, Lapis Lazuli, over which her parents had a neverending argument. Neither knew the correct way to pronounce the gem to name their new daughter, so they thought outside the box and named her something a little different and considerably easier to read and pronounce. She got her name from the brilliant blue scales she displayed when she first hatched. She was quickly assigned the nickname "Lazzy" from other baby dragons her age and prefers to be called "Laz" by her closest friends. Lazule has indigo blue skin with beigh highlights and wings, green eyes, and magenta scales down her back, reaching up to form a mohawk-like formation on the top of her head. History Lazule was raised by two loving dragon parents. She has an older brother (yet unnamed) and a large extended family. It was under these positive conditions that she was able to flourish as a happy-go-lucky baby dragon without a care. Learning to trust others came naturally without reprimand. Something happened before she hit puberty, though: a traumatic or highly stressful incident that she can't remember; something her parents refuse to bring up, likely due to her resulting change in personality and out of fear of what the knowledge might do to her now that her fragility has become clear. For the record, though she's not aware of it, Lazule is suffering from both Regression (grasping to a mentality back in a time before this incident happened) and Repression (essentially a mind-wipe of the incident and any related memories out of mental self-preservation). Despite her emotional setbacks, she took to her training as a dragon assistant with much enthusiasm, and while habitating in Cloudsdale after leaving home, she cheerfully took up the role of assistant to Doctor Gordon Freemane without a second thought. Personality Lazule is a bit naive and WAY overly optimistic. She's always outgoing and friendly, even around ponies she probably shouldn't be, which can get her into confusing situations every now and then. To some, she comes off as adorable and bubbly. To others, obnoxiously juvenile. To have anyone give her a verbal beatdown would more than likely result in a Heroic BSOD, but that has yet to happen. She's currently finding herself more and more baffled by the way the world works and the way ponies uphold social norms. She makes excessive use of emoticons on PoniTwitter. While she acts like a cheerful 7-year old, she is actually more along the lines of an 18-year old as far as intelligence goes. See History above for a better explanation (though, admittedly, not a good one) on why she seems so set back. Relationships Brimstone - Laz developed an instant connection with her fellow dragon upon arriving in Ponyville. She addressed him a very professional sense until the two became closer and eventually good friends. The status of their relationship is still ambiguous, but it seems to be progressing at its own rate. There is love of some kind involved, though whether either wants to admit which kind is up for debate. She visits his tavern often because she misses his company. Gordon Freemane - While she is technically the doctor's assistant, she doesn't get to help him as much as she'd like because of their differing sleep schedules. Still, when she gets the chance, she puts in 110% effort and enjoys learning from him as she progresses in her apprenticeship. She considers him more of a friend than a supervisor. Crimson Bolt - Crimson was one of the first ponies Laz met in Ponyville, and his friendliness at the tavern helped her warm up to the strange environment. Spectracle - Laz looks up to Specs like a big sister and, while not terribly overt about it, tries to immitate her maturity and determination. When Specs had to be hospitalized, Laz brought her a special gift she'd hope would cheer up her friend. She's currently unaware if it did, but still hopes it helped her recover. Trivia *herp derp bullets Gallery Lazule.png Lazule2.png Lazzy.png Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Others